Atlantis: The Lost Empire DP STYLE
by mikaela2015
Summary: Danny Fenton has one goal in life, to prove to the world that the legendary Atlantis is real. When he and his crew discover that the Island is indeed real, Danny teams up with Princess Sam to uncover the mysteries behind the mysterious power source to all of Atlantis. (I don't own Danny Phantom or Atlantis the Lost Empire. They belong to Butch Hartman and Disney)
1. Prologue

_**MIKAELA2015 PRESENTS:**_

 _ **Atlantis: The Lost Empire DP STYLE**_

"…in a single day and night of misfortune, the island of Atlantis disappeared in the depths of the sea"

 _Plato, 360 BC_

In the middle of the ocean everything seemed calm until there was a bright flash of light and then suddenly machines that were being driven by humans and ghosts started flying away from a giant tidal wave.

"The wave is gaining! We have to warn Atlantis!" A ghost shouted in some sort of language.

"It's too late!" A human then shouted in the same language and then most of them were buried within the wave.

The ones that managed to make it drove their flying vehicles towards a huge city, that city was known as the ancient city of Atlantis. Above the sky the floating rocks that circled around a giant powerful crystal started showing off red lights that went all around the city, grey clouds covered the sky and the watchman gasped at the sight of the oncoming tidal wave that was going to destroy the city.

He then announced through some sort of ancient microphone, "Everyone to the shelters! Everyone to the shelters!"

Men started banging on the gongs and then every citizen started screaming and running to the shelters. A royal guard then told King Clockwork, his wife Queen Pandora and their adopted 5 year old human daughter Samantha, "This way your highness! Quickly!"

"Come Sam!" Pandora said as she grabbed her daughter and started running with her husband.

Samantha dropped her doll and was about to go back and get it when Pandora stopped her and then kneeled in front of her as she said, "Sam just leave it! There's no time!"

Suddenly one of the red lights from beamed down on her and then changed to blue, Pandora stood up and looked up to the sky as her crystal then glowed and floated into the air. Clockwork then stopped and watched as his wife's eyes glowed blue, all the lights then shone down on her and then there was a bright flash of light and Pandora suddenly fell unconscious and began floating into the air.

As she started floating up, she took Samantha's bracelet with her. Samantha then cried as she watched her mother floating up to what looked like to her a star in the sky, "Mother! Mother!"

Suddenly the giant statues that circled the main part of the city began creating a giant force field around the city, all the citizens ran to get inside but as the shield closed not all of them made it and they all screamed as the tidal wave began destroying the rest of the city.

"Mother!" Samantha cried again. Clockwork kneeled down and held her tightly as he said, "Close your eyes Samantha! Look away!"

Samantha buried her face in her father's chest and cried while Clockwork looked on at the sky and watched as the force field became complete. Atlantis then began to sink beneath the earth as the waves the completely covered the entire spot where the once great City of Atlantis stood and now was gone forever from the world.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **AUTHORS NOTES:**

 **There is modern tech in this story.**

 **Jazz is Danny's sister in this story, but she led a different life and had now become rich.**

 **There will be some OC characters in this story.**

 **Thank you to neomoon585 for requesting and helping me organise this story.**


	2. Danny's Proposal For An Expedition

In a town called Amity Park, 20 year old Danny Fenton worked at the Amity Park Museum as linguist, translator and boiler room operator. Just like his father, he had studied the legendary city of Atlantis and wanted nothing more than to prove to the world that the place had actually existed. He was standing with a blackboard and in front of some practice dummies rehearsing his proposal to find Atlantis for today he was meeting with the Board of Directors.

"Good afternoon gentlemen" He began as he stood behind a speech podium. "First off I'd like to thank the board for taking the time to hear my proposal. Now we all have heard the legend of Atlantis, a continent somewhere in the mid-Atlantic that was home to an advance civilisation that possessed technology far beyond our own that according to Plato it was struck by a catastrophic event so powerful that it sank beneath the sea"

"Now some of you may ask, why Atlantis? It's just a myth isn't it? Just some pure fantasy that someone made up? Well that is where you would be wrong" He continued and then started showing some pictures about what people had told about Atlantis. "You see ten thousand years before the Egyptians build the pyramids, Atlantis had electricity, advanced medicines and even the power of flight! From rumours and legends across the globe and history all summed up that Atlantis had some sort of power source, something that was more powerful than any of our own modern day engines"

"What I'm proposing here today gentlemen is that we find Atlantis, find that power source and bring it back to the surface" He concluded. He then showed them a picture of a book page as he continued, "The biggest question is how we find Atlantis? Well as you can all see here, this is a page from an illuminated texts that describes a book called the Shepard's Journal. It was said to be a first hand count of Atlantis and its exact location"

He then stepped away from the podium and turned to the blackboard where there was ancient Norse writing and the translation underneath it that read Coast of Ireland. Danny then explained gesturing to the blackboard, "Now based on a century's old translation of a Norse text, historians have believed that the journal resides in Ireland"

He then pulled out a really heavy Viking shield and then changed the R to a C on the blackboard as he continued, "But after comparing the text to the ruins of this Viking shield, I found that one of the letters had been mistranslated. So by changing this letter and inserting the correct one, you will find that the Shepard's Journal does not lie in Ireland gentlemen but in Iceland"

He was about to continue to rehearse when suddenly the phone rang, he walked around the blackboard and answered the phone, "Danny Fenton speaking"

The person on the phone talked and he nodded knowing what they wanted and said, "Just hold for one sec"

He put the person on hold and then walked over to the boiler, he turned a couple of dials and then hit it with a wrench. The boiler made a sound and then started up again, he walked back over to the phone and picked it up, "Is that better?"

The person spoke again and then he hung up of them. He went back around to the blackboard and then flipped it over to reveal a large picture of a map on it with a plotted route and he finished, "Now as you can see by this map, I plotted the route that will take myself and a crew to the Southern Coast of Ireland to retrieve the journal, that way we can use the journal to find Atlantis"

Danny then looked at his watch and saw it was four o'clock, his meeting with the board of directors was in thirty minutes. He smiled and gathered everything and placed it in a bag as he said, "Showtime. Well this is it, I'm finally getting out of the dungeon"

He walked over to a mirror and made sure his white collared shirt was tucked in and neat, he then turned and smiled at the picture of him when he was eight years old with his father Jack Fenton in a frame. He picked it up and continued to smile warmly at it. His mother died when he was just two years old leaving his father to take care of him and his older sister alone. Jack Fenton was a paranormal scientist and archaeologist, like Danny he always believed in the impossible myths and legends including Atlantis.

When Danny was seven, he accidently got into an accident that made him half-ghost. Jack was working with an Observant ghost to try and create ways for ghosts that didn't have the power to create portals back to the Ghost Zone to make them. Danny was watching his father work with the Observant, when one day they were testing with ectoplasm when the Observant accidently crashed into a large barrel of the stuff and it spilled everywhere on poor Danny as it hit the ground and exploded.

The ectoplasm fused with his DNA and had given him ghost powers, Jack and Jazz still loved and accepted him though. Everything was going great until the previous year, Danny was 16 when Jack had gotten really sick after coming home from an expedition and died.

His computer then beeped indicating he got an email, he opened it and saw it was from the Board of Directors. He read it out load, "Dear Mr Fenton, this is to inform you that your meeting today has been moved up from 4:30 pm to 3:30 pm"

His eyes widened and he checked his watch to see it was only ten past four pm. What was going on?!

Another email then came from the Board of Directors again. He read it out loud, "Dear Mr Fenton, due to your absence the Board has voted to reject your proposal. Have a nice weekend, Mr Lancer"

"THEY CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" Danny shouted in anger as he realised that the board did that on purpose.

Mr Lancer walked out of the meeting room with the Board of Directors and said, "I swear Daniel Fenton gets crazier every year"

"If I hear the word Atlantis again, I'll step in front of a bus" One of them then said which caused them all to laugh.

"Mr Lancer wait!" Danny called out as he ran towards them holding his paperwork.

All the members of the board immediately ran in fright and locked them in their offices, Mr Lancer then made a run for it out of the museum but Danny chased after him and kept calling out, "Mr Lancer stop! I have new evidence with me and all! Please stop!"

Mr Lancer ran out of the building and then jumped straight into his car and then started driving off, Danny changed into his ghost form and flew beside his window and shouted, "Listen there's a journal in Iceland! I'm sure of it this time!"

But Mr Lancer kept driving forward. Danny growled and then landed on the front bonnet of the car and said as he pulled out a piece of paper, "Mr Lancer I really hoped it wouldn't come to this but this is a letter of resignation! If you reject my proposal…"

Mr Lancer swerved which knocked Danny off his car and he landed on the side of the road. He then shouted as he sat up, "I'LL QUIT!"

Mr Lancer stopped and then reversed back, he then rolled down his window and continued to frown at Danny as he changed back into his human form. Danny then said, "I mean it sir, if you refuse to fund my proposal…"

"You'll what? Flush your career down the toilet just like your father?" Mr Lancer cut in. "You have a lot of potential Daniel. Don't throw it all away chasing fairy tales like Atlantis. Maybe if your father wasn't so obsessed in stuff like that, you wouldn't be the half-ghost you are today"

"Hey it wasn't his fault!" Danny shouted. "And I know that Atlantis exist and I'm going to prove it!"

"You want to go on an expedition? Here" Mr Lancer said as he tossed him a five dollar note. "Take the bus to the pier and jump in! Maybe the cold water will clear your head!"

Mr Lancer then drove off and his wheels splashed water all over a broken hearted Danny Fenton. He sighed and then rubbed the water off his face.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Danny's Decision

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

 **I got Jazz's clothing idea from KicsterAsh on Deviantart.**

Danny returned to his apartment and went to turn on the light, but it wouldn't work. Lightning then struck outside and suddenly standing in the living room of his apartment was a ghost with flaming blue hair and wearing a black singlet shirt that revealed her midriff and black pants with skull boots.

"Daniel Jack Fenton I assume" The ghost woman said.

"W-who are you? How'd you get in here?" Danny asked completely taken back by his unexpected visitor.

"Duh I'm a ghost. I phased through the walls" The ghost woman answered as she sat down in a chair. "My name is Ember MacLaine. I'm acting on behalf of my employer who has a most intriguing proposition for you. Are you interested?"

"Wait your employer? Who's your employer?" Danny asked.

"She told me not to tell you yet only that she is a friend" Ember answered. "So are interested or not?"

Danny agreed and then Ember drove them to a large mansion on the other side of Amity Park, on the gate the only thing Danny saw was the letter F on it. Ember parked the car and then they entered the mansion, the butler took their coats and then Danny followed Ember to an elevator.

"Keep your questions short and to the point baby pop" Ember instructed as the elevator went down.

Danny gulped nervously not knowing what kind of person he was about to meet, he exited the elevator and watched as Ember went back up. He looked around the huge library around him and then stopped at the large family portrait of Danny, Jack and Jazz hanging above the fireplace.

"Hello Danny" A female voice said.

Danny turned around at the voice and then smiled at the sight. She had long red hair tied up with a blue headband, wore dark blue dress with a black belt and light blue flats. Her name was Jasmine Fenton or Jazz as she preferred to be called and she was Danny's older sister.

"Jazz! It's so good to see you" Danny said happily as he hugged her. She giggled and said, "It's to see you too little brother. Sorry it's been a while"

"Don't worry about it, but why didn't you tell Ember to just tell me you were her employer?" Danny asked as they let go of each other.

"I wanted it to be a surprise" Jazz said. "Anyway the reason you're here is on that table. There's a package for you"

Danny walked over to the table to see the paper wrapped package with a writing on it that read, "For Danny with love Jack Fenton"

"It's from dad" Danny said. Jazz nodded and said, "He gave that package to me while I was at college when you were sixteen. He told me that if anything should happen to him, I was to give it to you when you were ready"

Danny opened the package and to his shock and amazement it was the Shepard's Journal. He then stuttered, "It's the Shepard's Journal! J-Jazz this journal is the key to finding the lost continent of Atlantis"

"Atlantis?! Are you serious?" Jazz said.

"I mean look at this. These are coordinates and clues" Danny said. Jazz shrugged and said, "Looks like gibberish to me"

"That's because it's been written in a dialect that no longer exists" Danny pointed out.

"So it's useless?" Jazz asked.

Danny shook his head and answered, "No just difficult. I spent most of my life studying dead languages so it's not gibberish to me"

"Ah it's probably a fake" Jazz said as she sat down at the table on the other side of the room.

Danny closed the book at that statement and said as he walked over and sat at the other end of the table, "Jazz our father would've known if this were a fake, I would know! I would stake everything I own, everything I believe in that this is the genuine Shepard's Journal"

"Alright so what do you want to do with it?" She asked.

"I'll…well I'll get funding" Danny stuttered. "The museum…"

"They'll never believe you" Jazz cut in.

"Then I will show them and make them believe" Danny said. Jazz looked sceptical and asked, "Like you did today?"

"Yes! I mean no…I mean….Forget about that! Never mind" Danny said. He then looked more determined than ever as he stated, "I will find Atlantis on my own even if I have to rent a rowboat and then use my own ghost powers to go under the water to do it!"

Jazz smiled and said, "Congratulations little brother, that's exactly what I wanted to hear but forget the row boat. We'll travel in style"

She pushed a button on the table and then out of the table a large model of some sort of very high tech submarine came up along with everything that came with it. Danny looked at it in awe as Jazz said, "It's all been arranged Danny. I've had it all ready ever since dad found the journal"

"What?" Danny asked still shocked.

"Even after I left for college, dad wouldn't stop talking about that journal and yet I still didn't believe it. So finally I made a bet with him. I said if you ever find that so called journal, not only will I finance the expedition as soon as I got the money but I'll admit that I was wrong" Jazz explained. She then blushed as she finished, "Imagine my embarrassment when he actually found the darn thing"

She then walked over to the fireplace as she said, "I know dad is gone Danny but like you when I make a promise, I keep it"

She then just stared at the portrait of their family and looked down sadly. Danny walked over to her and gave her a sad smile as she said, "Dad really was a great man. Those idiots at the museum dragged him down and made a laughing stock of him. He died a broken man, if I could bring back just one shred of proof that'll be enough for me"

She sighed and then Danny pulled her into a comforting hug. After getting out of it she smiled and said, "Well what are we standing around for? We got work to do"

"But Jazz in order to do what your proposing to do, you're gonna need a crew" Danny pointed out.

"Already taken care of" Jazz said as she walked over to a pile of files. Danny then said, "But you'll need engineers and geologist"

"I got them all. They're the best of the best" Jazz said as she showed Danny the files. "Ghoul, geology and excavation, he has a nose for dirt. Tucker Foley, technological genius and demolition expert. Valerie Grey, knows more about engines and machines than you and I will ever know. Some of them were part of the same crew that bought the journal back"

"Where was it?" Danny asked.

"Iceland" Jazz answered as she showed him a picture of Jack and the crew in Iceland with the journal.

"Yes! Whoohoo! I knew it!" Danny cheered.

"All we need now is an expert in gibberish" Jazz said as she sat back down at the table. "So it's decision time. You can build upon the foundation dad left you or you can go back to your boiler room"

Danny slumped down in the chair still in shock as he said, "This is real. Alright I'll have to quit my job…"

"It's done. You resigned this afternoon" Jazz cut in.

"Okay what about my apartment, I'll have to give notice" Danny said. Jazz continued to smile as she said, "Already taken care of. Your clothes are also packed and all the books except the ones you need are in storage"

"Wow" That was Danny had to say.

Jazz stood up with the journal in her hand and handed it to him as she said, "Dad had a saying, our lives are remembered by the gifts we leave our children. This journal was his gift to you Danny"

She then offered him a jacket and asked, "Atlantis is waiting. What do you say?"

He smiled and accepted the jacket and put it on as he said, "I'm your man Jazz! You will not regret this. I am so excited I can't even hold it in!"

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Launching The Submarine

Unfortunately Danny was unable to hold much excitement in as he stood at the side of the ship and well…lost his lunch. For the past fifteen minutes he had been throwing up feeling a little sea sick. Today was the day they were going to launch the submarine and begin the expedition to find Atlantis, he was wearing a red and white t-shirt with a black long-sleeved shirt underneath it along with jeans and brown combat boots, and he was also wearing the jacket Jazz had given him.

"Carrots…Why is there always carrots? I didn't even eat carrots" Danny groaned trying to fight the migraine coming on.

"Attention. All hands to the launch bay" A woman announced over the speakers.

Danny picked up his ruck sack and headed back inside the ship where they were loading all the vehicles that would be coming with them on the journey. Danny then saw a woman near a car, so he walked up to her and asked, "Excuse me? Do you know where I need to report in?"

The woman turned around and revealed herself to be Ember MacLaine with her guitar which was practically her weapon on her back and wearing a jacket over her clothes. She smirked and said, "Yes Mr Fenton"

Danny was about to say something when suddenly a female ghost named Lunch Lady floated down near her food car and said with a frown, "Ember we need to talk"

"Hold that thought" Ember said and then faced Lunch Lady. "What is it this time Lunch Lady?"

"You stocked me with non-essentials! I mean what the heck is this?" Lunch Lady asked as she held up a lettuce.

"That would be lettuce. It's a vegetable" Ember said. "We all need the four basic food groups"

"I got your four basic food groups! Porterhouse, rib eye, chicken and fish!" Lunch Lady shouted completely offended by the vegetables.

An alarm went off, Ember then said shoving the lettuce back into Lunch Lady's hands, "Alright pack it up and move it out!"

"Attention all hands to the launch bay! Final loading in progress" The woman announce once again over the speakers.

Danny followed all the men to the large elevator, they all then went down and Danny was amazed to see the large submarine if full size. He was walking off the elevator platform slowly, but stopped as he felt something behind him bump into him.

"Uh dude? Do you mind walking a bit faster?" An African American boy about Danny's age asked with three large boxes full of stuff. Danny turned to face him and then moved out of the way, he recognised the person as Tucker Foley the technical genius and demolition expert from the files Jazz had.

Danny then said as held a stick of dynamite nervously, "Uh…excuse me? You dropped your uh dynamite"

Tucker stopped and grabbed the stick of dynamite from him as he then asked, "Uh what else have you got in there?"

"Oh uh…gun powder, PDA's, nitro glycerine, fuses, wicks, laptop, glue and camera drones" Tucker answered. "Just the usual office supplies"

Danny nodded and then Tucker moved on. Danny then heard Jazz call out, "Danny over here!"

Danny walked over to his sister who was walking with a pale white ghost wearing a warden's suit. He smiled as Jazz introduced him, "I want you to meet Commander Walker. He led the Iceland team that brought the journal back"

Walker continued to smile as he shook Danny's hand and said, "Daniel Fenton. It's a pleasure to meet the son of Jack. I see you got that journal, nice pictures but I prefer my good old rule book myself"

"This is amazing Jazz" Danny said in awe. "When you settle a bet, you settle a bet"

"Well dad always did believe that you can't put a price on the pursuit of knowledge" Jazz said.

"Attention all personal. Launch will commence in fifteen minutes" The woman announced.

"Well Danny that's our cue. Ms Fenton" Walker saluted and then walked on board.

"Bye Jazz" Danny said as he gave Jazz one last hug and then entered the submarine.

"Good luck Danny" Jazz called out as the large doors closed.

"All set for launch" A sailor called out.

"Lieutenant MacLaine, take us down" Walker commanded. Ember nodded and commanded the crew, "Diving officers, submerge the ship. Make her depth 150 feet"

The crew got to work and in just a matter of minutes, the submarine was released from ship and began diving. Danny watched them go deeper and deeper into the water through the large window at the front of the sub, he couldn't believe that it was really happening. They had just begun the adventure of a lifetime.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Meeting Ghoul and Kwan

Danny went into his cabin where there was three bunkbeds. He took off his coat and dropped his bag, he then laid down on the empty bottom bunk bed to try and get some sleep. Danny heard a noise and then jumped when a small torch turned on causing him to bump his head in the process.

"You have disturbed the dirt" The voice sneered in a French accent.

"Uh sorry what?" Danny asked in confusion.

The man who turned out to be a short pale blue skinned ghost wearing a brown overcoat, black pants and boots. He had purple hair and pupiless black eyes, Danny eyes then widened as he recognised this ghost from the files Jazz had shown him, his name was Ghoul and he was the team's geologist.

Ghoul jumped off the top bunk and yanked Danny off it while shouting, "You disturbed the dirt!"

He pulled the blanket back to reveal small piles of dirt that had flags of different countries in them, "Samples dirt collected throughout the years! What have you done?! England must never merge with France!"

"What the heck is it doing in my bed?!" Danny demanded.

"You ask too many questions! Who are you? Who sent you?" Ghoul demanded but before Danny could answer Ghoul grabbed his hand and suddenly pulled something from under Danny's nail of his second finger with a pair of tweezers.

"There you are. Now tell me your story my little friend" Ghoul said as he pulled out some sort of high tech binoculars and zoomed in revealing some of Danny's DNA. "20 years old, male, has an older sister with red hair, got into an accident with ectoplasm as a child and became half-ghost"

"This is the microscopic fingerprints of a map maker and linguist" He concluded with a frown.

"Hey how did you…" Danny began to ask but was cut off when Ghoul suddenly shoved his bag and coat into his arms and started pushing out of the room shouting, "You must leave! Out! Out! Out! Out!"

But with one more push, Danny was suddenly pushed into someone standing in the doorway, Danny recognised the Asian man standing before him also from Jazz's files. His name was Kwan the 21 year old was the crew's medical officer and doctor.

"Let me guess, you sat in the dirt didn't you?" Kwan asked with a knowing look. He then turned to Ghoul and crossed his arms at the ghost as he said, "Ghoul what have I told you about playing nice with all the kids?"

Before Ghoul could complain Kwan smirked as he pulled out a bar of soap and said, "Get back! I got soap and I'm not afraid to use it"

Ghoul hissed in fear and then crawled back onto the top bunk bed and his under the covers cowering and shaking from the fear of being washed. Kwan chuckled and then said as he shook Danny's hand, "Hey there. I'm Kwan, Kwan Hamada"

"Nice to meet you. I'm Danny Fenton" Danny said. Kwan smiled and pulled out a saw as he said, "Danny Fenton? Well you're my 3 o'clock appointment for a medical examination. Well I guess now is a good time"

"Uh is that a saw?" Danny asked nervously.

"Yeah cool isn't it? The catalogue says that this thing can cut through a femur in twenty eight seconds, but I think I can cut that time in half" Kwan said and then put the saw away.

He then pulled out a thermometer and his stethoscope and placed the thermometer in Danny's mouth and started listening to his heart as he asked, "So where are you from?"

"Amity Park" Danny mumbled with the thermometer in his mouth.

"Really? I have family who live there" Kwan answered. He then pulled out two large jars and said, "I need you to fill these up"

Danny spat out the thermometer in shock and asked, "With what?!"

"Will Danny Fenton please report to the bridge?" The woman announced over the megaphones.

Danny sighed in relief and said as he ran off with the journal in his hand, "Nice meeting you Kwan"

"Nice meeting you too" Kwan said back.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Attack Of The Leviathan PART 1

As the submarine dove deeper and deeper under the water, a woman named Tina who was in charge of communications was on the phone talking to her sister Marge and looking really board.

"So I said to him, 'What's wrong with my meatloaf?' and then he said to me…." She was saying but then was cut off by a beeping on her controls. She groaned and then said, "Hang on a second sis I got another call. Sir we're approaching co-ordinates"

She then went right back to speaking to her sister. Danny entered the main room and then up the stairs to the bridge where Walker, Valerie, Tucker, Ghoul, Kwan, Ember and a few other crew members were waiting for him.

"Welcome to the bridge Mr Fenton" Walker said. "Okay everybody. I want you to give Mr Fenton your undivided attention"

"Uh….good afternoon" Danny said nervously as he stood next to a projector that was placed near a white board. "Can everyone hear me okay?"

No one said anything. Danny just nodded and then turned on the projector showing a picture of some sort of crab creature attacking a ship and then Danny explained, "Okay so this is an illustration of the Leviathan which is said to be the creature guarding the entrance to Atlantis"

"We're gonna fight against some lobster?" Valerie said unimpressed. "Might as well just serve it up with melted butter"

"Very funny but I don't think there will be any fighting at all" Danny said. "It's a mythical sea serpent, he's described in the bible, 'Out of his fire go burning lights! Sparks of fire shoot out!' but it's more likely just going to be a carving or a sculpture to frighten off people"

"So once we find this masterpiece, what do we do next?" Walker asked.

Ghoul jumped in excitement and asked, "When do we dig?"

Danny turned off the projector and then drew on the whiteboard as he explained, "Actually we don't have to dig because according to the journal, the path to Atlantis shows takes us to a tunnel at the bottom of the ocean and then we'll come up a curve that leads us to an air pocket where there is a remnants of an ancient highway that'll lead us to Atlantis. It's sort like a grease trap in your sink"

"Half-ghost, linguist, archaeologist and a plumber" Ember commented with a smirk. "It's hard to believe he's still single"

"Uh Commander Walker? You better come look at this" The helmsman said nervously.

Walker nodded and walked up there and then ordered, "Give me exterior lights"

The spotlights turned on and all of them in shock, awe and horror as they saw all over the ocean floor was shipwrecks. Millions of them.

"Look at that" Ember whispered still in shock.

"There are ships here from every era" Danny said. "They must've been looking for Atlantis as well"

As they continued on, something huge began to move in the water as a spotlight woke it up and then as it swam underneath them let off a loud groaning noise. Tina grimaced as she heard it over the hydrophone and then looked confused.

Danny read a passage of the book to Walker and Ember out loud, "Enter the lair of the Leviathan and there you will find the gateway"

"Commander Walker" Tina called out.

"Yes Mrs Ward what is it?" Walker asked.

"I'm picking up something on the hydrophone I think you should hear" Tina answered.

"Put it on speaker" Walker ordered and then Tina flicked the switch and then everyone heard the noise.

It was louder and sounded like moaning and roaring at the same time and it was moving, outside the ship whatever it was, was now swimming beside them hiding behind some rocks. Walker walked up to Tina and asked, "What is it? A pod of whales?"

Tina shook her head and said, "No. Sound's bigger to be whales"

"Is it me guys or is that getting louder?" Danny asked and then suddenly everything went silent and the noise stopped.

"Well whatever it was it's gone now" Ember said. "It could've been just an echo off one of the rocks"

"Helmsman bring us about" Walker began to command. "Tighten our search pattern and…"

But then suddenly they were all knocked over as something hit them hard and fast!

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	7. Attack Of The Leviathan PART 2

A giant crab like creature outside the sub, started whacking them on the side with its giant claws. It was the Leviathan and it was definitely doing its job in guarding the entrance to Atlantis! Valerie ran through the hallways of the engine room and stood at the top of the stairs, her eyes widened at the sight of the water flowing in from a hole that the creature had created.

"Ember give the order to launch the torpedos and sub pods! I want this lobster served up on a silver platter" Walker commanded.

"Load the torpedos! Sub pod groups get ready!" Ember commanded and then was tossed around as the Leviathan hit them with its claws again.

Tucker and Ghoul along with some other sailors jumped inside the sub pods and got ready to launch, suddenly the Leviathan grabbed the end of the submarine with its claws and held it in front of its face. Danny wobbled from the movement and then fell on top of the front glass, his eyes then widened as he saw the Leviathan had a mechanical eye.

"Suffering Spooks! Walker it's a machine!" Danny shouted which caught them all by surprise.

"Mr Fenton change into your ghost form and get ready to duplicate if needed" Walker commanded. "If we have to evacuate the sub, I want you to use as many duplicates as you can to get as many sailors off the sub and into the escape boat we have!"

Danny nodded and changed into his ghost form, meanwhile Valerie ran over to the door and pressed the emergency button the last of the engineers jumped out of the main engine room as the door shut and cut off the oncoming water.

"LAUNCH SUB PODS!" Walker ordered.

The sub pods were released and all the sailors including Tucker and Ghoul went around the Leviathan in different directions.

"FIRE!" A soldier commanded.

They all fired missiles at the mechanical monster hitting it dead on and causing it to let go of the submarine. With the sub free, the helmsman immediately steered it out of its way while the sub pod group kept it distracted, the Leviathan growled and then destroyed one of the sub pods with its giant claw and killing the sailors that was driving it.

"Fire torpedos!" Walker ordered and then the soldiers occupying the torpedo guns on the sub immediately fired and hit the Leviathan dead on in its face.

But there was no damage and then suddenly it fired an electrical burst of energy and blasted a larger hole in the side of the submarine. The bolts that were keeping the door secure started firing off from the hard water pressure, Valerie immediately ran out of there and climbed up the ladder out of the main engine room and into the secondary engine.

She pulled out her two way radio and shouted in it, "WALKER! COME IN WALKER!"

Walker picked up his radio and said, "What's going on Valerie?"

"It's bad Walker! We took a big hit down here and we're taking on water fast!" Valerie shouted. "I don't want to be around when it hits the boilers"

"How much time do we have?" Walker asked. Valerie then answered, "Twenty minutes if the bulkhead…Uh correction we now have five minutes"

"Danny use your duplicates and get as many as you can into the evacuation sub and then get yourself in there in five minutes!" Walker ordered. "Let's move it people!"

Danny duplicated and sent them off to grab people, while he quickly flew and phased through the walls to grab his stuff from his cabin. Ember ordered Tina, "Tina sound the alarm!"

But she wasn't listening as she was still talking to her sister, "He took his suitcase? I don't think he's coming back"

"TINA NOW!" Ember screamed in annoyance.

"I'll have to call you back. No I'll call you" Tina finished.

Danny flew down behind Valerie with Kwan running behind them. He watched some of his duplicates place some soldiers and sailors down in the large emergency sub which contained most of the trucks and all their supplies they would need for the trip, he suddenly felt weak and his duplicates disappeared and he changed back into his human form.

"Come on people! Let's move it!" Ember shouted and then they all jumped inside along with Walker.

They all took their seats while Ember and Walker took the driver's seats. Walker then commanded, "Lieutenant get us out of here!"

Ember pushed the lever just as the Leviathan launched another energy beam and hit the engine and the boilers, the lid popped open and the three large emergency submarines launched out of the sub before it exploded.

But the Leviathan wasn't going to give up and immediately began to follow them and the sub pod groups that trailed behind them.

"Where to Mr Fenton?" Walker asked. Danny opened the book and said, "We're looking for a big hole in the ocean of some kind"

Walker then noticed the large hole in the floor of the ocean and pointed it as he said, "There up ahead!"

Ember immediately started heading for it and then said to the other groups through the radios, "Everyone make your mark twenty degrees down angle"

"Roger! Twenty degrees down angle" All the soldiers in the other subs replied.

"We're right behind you" Ghoul responded.

The Leviathan caught up with one of the emergency subs and one of the sub pods and destroyed the first sub and then the pod. The rest of them quickly dove down into the hole causing the Leviathan to get stuck at the top, but it sent another energy beam and destroyed another sub pod which sent it's debris straight into the other submarine and immediately destroyed it.

Ember kept on steering the sub through the long winding tunnel with Tucker and Ghoul following behind them in the last sub pod, dodging the energy beams the Leviathan kept sending through, they finally made it the curve and dived up and reached the air pocket.

The submarine emerged first at the surface and then Tucker and Ghoul in the sub pod emerged, one of the soldiers opened the top of the submarine and put on the spotlight, they shined straight where they could see land and found what they were looking for; a statue that led them on the highway to Atlantis.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. The Underground Journey To Atlantis

A couple of hours later after unloading all the remaining vehicles and equipment from the submarine, everyone gathered in front of the water to say goodbye to the fallen members of the crew during the leviathan attack, out of the 200 men and women both human and ghost alike who came on the expedition there was only 65 of them now left.

Kwan placed a candle in a bowl and then lit it with a lighter, he then placed it in the water and allowed it to float down the water, everyone the bowed their heads in sadness and prayed for all those who died.

They all opened their eyes and then Walker said sadly, "Seven hours ago we started this expedition with 200 of the finest men and women both human and ghost I've ever known. We're all that's left now"

"I won't sugar coat it everyone, we have a crisis on our hands" He continued. "But we've been in this situation before and we have always come through. We're not gonna change that now. From now on everyone pulls double duty, everyone drives, and everyone works"

He then turned to Danny and said, "Looks like our chances for survival rests with you Mr Fenton. You and that little book. Can I count on you son?"

Danny looked on in determination and said, "Yes sir"

Walker nodded and then said, "Okay people let's get moving"

"Okay Ghoul you're driving the digger, Valerie make sure your behind everyone at all times and don't fall behind in case any of the trucks need repairs" Ember called out as everyone headed for their vehicles.

Walker was about to head for his own truck when he saw Danny looking at the truck he would be driving nervously so he walked over and asked, "Are you sure your checked out on this vehicle?"

"Huh?" Danny asked not understanding. Walker sighed and clarified, "Can you drive a truck?"

Danny scoffed and said with confidence as he got in the driver's seat, "Of course I can drive a truck!"

"I mean you got your steering wheel, gas and your break and your metal stick looking…thing?" Danny said nervously as his confidence began to drop.

Walker gave him a look and so Danny admitted, "Okay it was my dad's Spectre Speeder when I was a kid but its same principle. How hard could it be?"

Walker sighed in annoyance, "This is a long journey"

Danny did try to drive the truck but he kept on stopping and going, stopping and going making everyone annoyed and angry at his lack of driving skills. A few minutes later Danny sighed sadly as someone else took over driving the truck and the journey to Atlantis had begun.

As Danny lead the way with the journal, trucks had to be lowered down holes onto the rest of the roads and they drove down winding roads until they reached large stone head that had two roads going through its two eyes.

Danny looked down at the journal to see which road to take and then pointed for them to go down the left road, but as soon as one of the trucks was about to go through it they were stopped as some sort of giant bug like creature jumped out roaring at them and forcing them to drive back.

They waited for the creature to leave and then Danny looked at the journal again and realised he read the passage upside down. He then weakly smiled and indicated to down the right road making the others glare at him in both annoyance and anger.

As they continued their journey, they were unaware that something was following them and watching them as they travelled down the ancient highway. When they all stopped for a break, Danny had just finished having a drink out of a water canteen and then Tucker came up to him looking really scared.

"Uh you didn't just drink that did you dude?" Tucker asked. Danny nodded and smiled but then it dropped as Tucker then said, "That's not good! That was nitro glycerine!"

Danny instantly froze and began to panic, "What do I do? What do I do?!"

"Okay don't move, don't breath, don't do anything except…pray" Tucker said and then suddenly Ghoul snuck up behind Danny and screamed "BOOOM!"

"ARGHHH!" Danny screamed but then saw it was Ghoul and then Tucker and Ghoul laughed hysterically at the prank they pulled.

As they continued their journey, Danny spent most of dinner time studying and translating the journal making sure they were going the right way and being practically ignored by most of the others. They all continued to drive until they came to a stop at a broken part of the road and a giant stone pole, Danny looked at it in amazement while Tucker set up a bunch of dynamite around it.

"This is amazing! It's gotta be at least half a mile high" Danny said in wonder. "It must've taken thousands of years to even carve this thing"

Tucker then pulled Danny back and typed something on his PDA…

BOOOM!

The dynamite exploded and cause the large pole to fall and the end of it landed on the other side creating a bridge for them to continue. While Danny looked on in shock at what Tucker did, Tucker himself just smiled and said, "Well would you look at that. I made a bridge and that only took me ten seconds"

As they continued on, the something that was following them was some sort of group wearing masks and carrying spears. One of them stopped and watched them drive across the bridge they made out of the pole. Their journey took them through cold snow and ice caves, they were all relieved when they got out of there but then they came to a road block, a huge stone wall was officially blocking their path.

"Tucker can you do anything about it?" Walker asked.

"Well I could take care of it if I had about 200 sticks of dynamite but unfortunately I only have ten plus five of my own, a couple of cherry bombs, a road flare and my PDA" Tucker answered. He then smirked as he said jokingly, "Hey too bad we don't have any nitro glycerine right Danny?"

Danny glared at Tucker while Ghoul laughed hysterically remembering their little prank on Danny a couple of days back. Walker then said, "Looks like we're gonna have to dig. Ghoul get started"

Ghoul grinned and said, "It would be my pleasure"

He started up the digger but then smoke came from the back and the digger stopped just as it made the staring hole in the wall. Ghoul groaned in anger and kept hitting the horn, Valerie opened the back and looked at it in confusion.

"I don't understand it. I just tuned this thing up this morning so it should be okay" Valerie said as she began to look at the engine. Danny looked at it and immediately saw the problem but before he could say anything Valerie cut him off and started heading for the other trucks as she said, "It looks like the rudders shut. I'm gonna have to get a spare from one of the trucks"

"Ah that might not be necessary" Danny said. Valerie turned around and put her hands on her hips as she challenged, "Alright Ghost Boy. Give it a shot"

Danny smirked and just like he did back at the museum, he turned the dials and then whacked the pipe with the wrench and just like that the digger started working again. Ghoul smiled and cheered, "She lives!"

Valerie frowned and asked, "What did you do?"

Danny continued to smirk as he answered, "The boiler in this digger is a humac model P54 circuit 13 and we got the 814 back at the museum. The heating course on the whole humac line has always been a little temperamental so you gotta sometime boom! Persuade them a little"

"Yeah, yeah thank you very much" Valerie said as she shut the engine door.

She turned and was about to punch Danny in the arm but he flinched, she then said, "Two for flinching"

And with that she punched him in the arm twice and went back to her own truck, Danny rubbed his sore arm while Ghoul laughed before continuing digging through the wall and getting them all back on the highway. They all continued and by nightfall they stopped at a place where on the roof was some sort of large green glowing rock lantern with holes in it that was hanging over a bridge.

Danny looked at the book and recognised it in the image and said, "This is it. It's gotta be and according to the book, we're about a day's drive away from Atlantis"

"Alright we'll make camp here and continue in the morning" Walker commanded.

"Why is it glowing like that?" Valerie asked. Tucker shook his head and said, "That thing is gonna keep me up all night"

But as they finished setting up the campfires, the glowing green light dimmed down and they all sat down waiting for Lunch Lady to finish cooking dinner.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. The Team's Backstories

"Dinner time!" Lunch Lady called out.

Valerie, Tucker, Kwan, Ghoul and Tina all sat together around one of the campfires each of them holding a food tray ready for dinner. Lunch Lady then came over and they all cringed in disgust as she put some sort of orange fish stew on their trays.

"Enjoy your fish stew" Lunch Lady said with a smile. "And remember to eat all the meat"

"Are we sure this is even casserole?" Valerie asked as she poked at the sludge on her tray. "Or that it's even edible?"

Ghoul of course dug right into it earing strange looks from the others. Lunch Lady then came up to Danny who was sitting at his usual study area and handed him a tray.

"Here you go Danny" Lunch Lady said as she placed the food on his tray. "Now make sure to eat it all up. You're skin and bones"

"Uh thanks Lunch Lady…it looks…" Danny began to say nervously. He knew that she would often get really mad if you insulted her meat dishes so he lied with a weak smile, "Really good"

"Oh thank you sweetie" Lunch Lady said with a bright smile and then headed for the other camp fires.

"Hey guys we've been pretty tough on Danny lately. How about we cut him some slack?" Kwan suggested.

"You're right Kwan" Valerie said and then called out, "Hey Danny do you want to come and sit with us?"

Danny smiled and nodded. He picked up his food tray and the journal and headed over to them as he said, "Thanks guys"

But as he sat down on a rock, Ghoul placed a whoopee cushion underneath which made a noise as he sat down. Ghoul then laughed hysterically at his prank but the others were not amused and they all glared at him and shouted, "GHOUL!"

"Oh come on! It was funny!" Ghoul protested as he finished laughing.

As they silently ate some of the food in silence, Valerie noticed that Danny was reading the journal and asked, "Hey Danny don't you ever close that book?"

"You must've read it a dozen times by now" Tucker said after eating a spoonful of the food. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm not really sure. Something about this book doesn't make any sense because there's a passage here that leads up to something called the Heart of Atlantis which maybe the power source the legend refers to but when I turn the page it just cuts off" Danny explained. "I think there might be a missing page"

"Dude relax a bit. We don't get paid overtime" Tucker said.

"I know sometimes I get a little carried away" Danny said with a chuckle as he closed the book. "This is just really cool I mean discovery, teamwork, adventure that's what this is all about. Unless you guys are just in it for the money?"

"Money" All of them answered.

Danny then started rubbing his sore neck, Kwan noticed and asked, "Hey is there something wrong with your neck?"

"Yeah I think I must've hurt it sometime on the road" Danny answered.

Kwan stood up and then held Danny's head, he then twisted it to the left and then the right causing Danny to yelp in pain for a second but after Kwan let go he felt his neck was all better and it was better than ever.

Danny smiled and said, "Thanks Kwan"

"No problem" Kwan said returning the smile as he sat back down. Danny then asked, "Where'd you learn to do that?"

"My dad actually taught me, he was a doctor in the US Army" Kwan answered. "After serving for two years he met my mother and they married each other and had me a year later. At first in high school I was one of the star football players but instead of pursuing a career in it, I decided to get a medical degree so I went to Harvard Medical School and earned my degree, I served in the army for a year as a medic but then was hired by Walker"

"Oh yeah you were on the original team that brought the journal back with my dad right?" Danny asked.

Kwan nodded and said, "That's right. I will say this, your dad always had good advice and was really funny"

"Anyone for seconds?" Lunch Lady offered.

"That's okay I'm full/ I couldn't eat another bite/ watching my weight" All of them answered.

As soon as Lunch Lady turned around, they all dumped the rest of their food in the campfire. A few minutes later, everyone had finished pitching their tents and were placing their bed mats inside ready to get some sleep.

Danny got inside and laid down on his stomach in his tent as he said, "Wow it's been a long time since I went camping. Last time I went was when I was 10 years old and it was a fishing trip with dad"

"I never got to meet your dad Danny. What was he like?" Valerie asked as she laid out her sleeping mat in her tent.

"He was pretty awesome. He was one of the people I could look up to" Danny answered. "My mother died when I was three years old and Jazz was five, it was hard the first year but we all pulled through and he was there every step of the way. He was also really funny, yeah he messed up sometimes but that what was great about him, he never looked down at himself but kept going. He also always encouraged me to never give up on stuff"

"Really?" She asked smiling. He nodded and continued, "Yeah I mean one time in freshman year in high school there was this huge fitness test I had to do and honestly I thought I was never gonna pass it, but dad he wouldn't stop me from training for it and on the day of the test I passed it and he just ran onto the running track and spun me around in the air and every time we talked about one day proving Atlantis is real, he would never stop showing me anything he found about it in books or research"

"Oh that is so cute" Ghoul gushed as he walked past them.

"What about you Valerie? What got you into becoming an engineer?" Danny asked.

"I took a part time job with DALV Co fixing most of their machines whenever they broke down or needed maintenance after my dad got fired from Axion Labs but then hired as a security guard there" Valerie began as she laid down in her tent. "He got a better job once DALV Co bought the labs and I would go after school and work on their machines still, after high school I went on to study engineering. After college I worked full time at DALV and my dad then retired and then I took on this job. Anyway I'm saving up so I can open up my own garage shop with dad"

"How about you Tucker?" Danny then asked.

Tucker laid down and answered with a shrug, "I'm just a typical handsome guy"

"Tucker tell him the truth" Kwan pressed.

Tucker groaned and admitted, "Okay I'm a techno geek. I really like technology and I'm always creating new types whenever I can. I want to open my own lab and create brand new technology for the world"

"Then how'd you become a demolition expert?" Danny asked.

"One day I was just tweaking with the toaster just to make toast cook faster and then…BOOOM! The entire thing exploded and shot me right out of the window of our kitchen" Tucker answered. "It was like a sign to become a demolition expert. So after high school I studied science and technology plus a degree in demolition"

They all then heard the sound of digging and turned to see Ghoul digging himself in a hole and then nothing but a chuckle. Danny then asked, "What's Ghoul's story?"

"Trust me on this you don't want to know" Kwan said. "Valerie don't you tell him. You shouldn't have told me but you did and now I'm telling you, you really don't want to know"

He then turned off the torch and everyone laid down and went to sleep for the night.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Fire!

In the middle of the night as everyone slept, the figures that had been following appeared in the shadows. One of them came close to Danny's tent, holding a spear in its hand and a large mask over its face grabbed Danny's ruck sack and opened it. It started pulling some stuff out such as a compass, a hat and then stopped as it pulled out a photograph and Danny with his dad, it gazed down at the picture but then froze as it heard movement from the tent.

All the figures ran off as Danny came out of the tent and yawned in tiredness, he turned on his torch and in his other hand was a roll of toilet paper and a small shovel. He walked over to a rock behind and placed the shovel and toilet paper down, he held the torch in his neck as he started unbuckling his pants but was unaware as his torch light flashed at the dimmed glowing rock on the ceiling, it lit up again and out of it came several glowing fire flies.

Some of them started buzzing around Danny who stopped trying to unbuckle his pants and started swatting at the annoying bugs, he finally had enough and squashed one of them with the toilet paper role but as soon as he squashed it the paper caught on fire. He yelped in fright and dropped the flaming paper, he then watched two more of the fireflies land on two of the tents and they immediately caught on fire.

He saw thousands of more flying out of the rock and then immediately pulled up his pants as more tents were set aflame and he started running throughout the campsite screaming, "FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!"

Walker groaned as he looked at his watch and saw the time, he frowned in annoyance and mumbled, "I'm gonna kill him"

He got up out of the tent and was about to tell Danny to go back to bed when he saw the huge fire and the millions of fireflies flying around them. His eyes widened at the sight as people scattered trying to put the fire out.

"Get some water on that fire!" Ember shouted.

"I'll put them out with my Ghostly Ice" Danny shouted as he changed into his ghost form.

"There's no time! Let's get into those caves now!" Walker commanded.

Everyone quickly got dressed and inside the trucks and began driving off, Valerie saw Danny flying behind the truck she was in and saw that the truck behind them caught on fire and shouted, "Danny get in! Get in now!"

Danny flew straight into the back of the truck with Valerie just as the truck exploded and changed back into his human form. As they were driving over the bridge one man lost control of his truck that had caught on fire and before he could do anything it exploded and the debris hit the rock and caused it to fall off the roof and hit the bridge causing a large crack at the end of the bridge and the explosion caused the other end to break.

The bridge began collapsing and all the trucks and digger began to fall backwards, the digger pushed them all back as the bridge fell and it landed hard on the ground, all the trucks swerved out of control heading towards many rocks and with one last scream from all of them….

 _CRASH!_


	11. The City Of Atlantis

Walker lit up his hand with ecto energy and called out, "Alright who's not dead? Sound off"

Everyone let out groans of pain as Walker's put his energy out and then he put on one of the spotlights that was still working on his truck. He then asked, "Valerie what's the damage report?"

She turned on her torch and looked around at the vehicles and then concluded, "It's not as bad as it could've been. We definitely totalled rigs two and seven but the rest of the vehicles are okay and the digger looks like it'll still run. It was lucky for all of us we landed on something soft"

Ghoul took a sample of the dust that came off of Ember as she wiped it off her and said, "This is ash. We are standing in the base of a dormant volcano"

Ember sent a blast with her guitar straight up into the air of the volcano and they all watched as the light went up and up. She then said, "It just keeps going. Maybe that's our ticket out of here"

The energy then stopped at the top showing that the top of the volcano was solidified closed and then she said, "I stand corrected. Maybe not"

"The magma has solidified in the bowels of the volcano, therefore blocking the exit" Ghoul explained.

"Wait a minute. Are you saying this volcano can blow at any time?" Kwan asked nervously. Ghoul shook his head and answered, "No. Only a an explosive force of great magnitude would make this volcano erupt"

All of them then turned at Tucker who was working on a homemade bomb but then immediately stopped after hearing Ghoul's answer and said, "Maybe I should do this later huh?"

Walker then thought of something and said, "If we could blow the top of that thing, we'd have a straight shot to the surface. Mr Fenton what do you think?"

There was no answer and it was the first time everyone noticed that Danny was missing. Walker tried calling out, "Mr Fenton? Danny?"

There was still no answer, Danny was unconscious flat on a rock on the other side of the volcano. He groaned as he woke up slowly to the sound of different voices speaking a language, his eyes then fully opened and widened at the sight of some people wearing tribal masks observing him, out of fear he backed up against the rock but then stopped as he felt a pain near his shoulder and saw there was a deep cut.

One of them kneeled down to his level and looked at the cut as he then held it in pain, the person lifted the mask to reveal a woman who looked the same age as Danny with short black hair and purple eyes, she wore dark purple short sleeveless shirt that covered her chest and revealed her midriff and a short black skirt with a purple sash around her waist, on her right arm was a silver armband and around her neck was a blue glowing crystal.

Danny's gaze and his hand left his cut and looked at the woman before him in awe. The girl looked at the cut closer while Danny looked at her in confusion, she then lifted her crystal near the cut and touched it with it and then placed her hand on the cut causing Danny to at first hiss in pain but then stopped as he felt relief, when she moved her hand there was a small flash of light and the cut was completely gone.

Danny was completely amazed and shocked at the same time he couldn't find the words, he just looked at the woman and then said, "Thank you"

She smiled warmly at him and then placed the mask back over her face, suddenly there was a rumbling noise and it spooked them away. Danny turned and saw it was just the digger coming, he then changed into his ghost form and started flying after the figures while calling out, "Wait! Stop!"

"Who are you?! Where you going?!" He called out as he continued to go after them but lost sight of them somewhere in the caves.

He then saw them heading out of a hole and then followed them, he then landed at some sort of cliff and called out as he lost them, "Who are you?!"

He then stopped in complete shock as he saw something in the distance, the digger came out from behind him and everyone stopped where Danny was standing in complete shock and awe as they saw on the other side where waterfalls were falling was the City of Atlantis!

"I don't believe my eyes" Lunch Lady said in shock.

"It's beautiful" Valerie said in awe.

Kwan patted Danny's shoulder and said with a smile, "Danny I got to hand it to you, you really came through"

Suddenly the same people in tribal masks appeared behind them and held their spears at them ready to attack if needed. Walker charged his hands with ecto energy and asked, "Who are these guys?"

"They got to be Atlantians" Danny said.

"What?! That's impossible" Ember said as she held her guitar ready.

Danny then walked in front of them and changed into his human form as he said, "Stop. Let's be calm about this"

The woman from before then spoke to Danny in the same language from before. Danny then replied in the same language. The woman removed her mask then spoke in a different language, Danny smiled and replied back in Italian. The woman smiled and spoke back in Italian and then Danny asked something in French and then the woman smiled and said, "Oui Monsieur"

Ghoul smiled and said, "They speak my language!"

He then walked up to the woman and asked something in French in her ear, her eyes then widened and then in anger she punched him right in the face which caused everyone to laugh hysterically.

"Ooh I like her definitely" Tucker said. Valerie then said, "It's about time somebody hit him. I'm just sorry it wasn't me"

The other Atlantians removed their masks and smiled at their visitors. Valerie then asked Danny, "How do they know all these different languages?"

"Their language must be based on a route dialect" Danny answered. Walker then said, "Well maybe they speak English as well"

He then spoke to the woman, "We are explorers from the surface world. We come in peace"

"Welcome to the City of Atlantis" The woman said. She then dragged Danny along and said, "Now please follow me, you must speak with my father now"

"Squad B head back to the shaft and salvage what you can" Walker commanded before everyone got inside two of the remaining trucks and followed the woman and the other Atlantians across the bridge to the city.

As they drove over the bridges to the main part of the city, they saw that most of the rest of the city was under the water, during the drive Ember whispered to Walker with uncertainty, "Walker there was not supposed to be people or ghosts down here. This changes everything"

Walker however whispered back with seriousness, "This changed nothing"

They arrived at the palace and Danny, Walker, Ember and the woman entered the throne room where a ghost wearing a purple cloak with a blue tunic with symbols on his robes and a scar across his right red eye sat across the room where there was a small creek with stepping stones to get across.

They crossed the stepping stones and then the woman kneeled before the blue skinned ghost and said in their language, "Greetings your highness. I have brought the visitors"

Danny kneeled in respect before the ghost knowing he was the king. The king whose name was Clockwork then said in reply in their language, "You know the law Sam. No outsiders may see the city and live"

"Father these people may be able to help us" The woman whose name was revealed to be Sam retorted back in their language.

"We do not need their help" Clockwork said back sternly. "We will discuss this later my daughter"

Walker then said, "Your majesty on behalf of my crew, it is an honour to be welcomed to your city"

Before Danny could warn Walker, Clockwork stood up and said, "You presume much to think you are welcome here"

"Sir we have come a long way looking for…" Walker began to say but Clockwork cut him off and said, "I know what you seek and you will not find it here. Your journey has been in vain"

"But we're peaceful explorers" Walker said. "Just men and ghosts of science"

Clockwork scoffed and pointed out, "And yet you bring weapons"

"Our weapons merely allow us to remove obstacles we may encounter" Walker said. "That does not mean we wish to bring harm to anyone"

"It doesn't matter. Some obstacles cannot be removed by a mere show of force" Clockwork said. "Now you and the rest of your people must leave Atlantis at once"

"Walker trust me on this we better do as he says" Danny recommended strongly.

Walker thought about it and then requested, "Your majesty if I may respectfully request that we stay one night, that way it will give us a chance to rest, resupply and be ready to travel by morning and I give you my word that we will leave"

Clockwork pondered on this request and then said with a nod, "Very well. One night and that is all"

"Thank you your majesty" Walker said with a respectful bow and then they left the room. Danny looked back at Sam who sighed sadly and as she watched them leave the throne room.

"Your heart is soft Sam" Clockwork said. "A thousand years ago you would've slain them on sight"

Sam crossed her arms as she walked up to her father and said, "A thousand years ago the streets were lit and our people did not have to scavenge for food at the edge of a crumbling city"

Clockwork sat down on the throne and said with a sigh, "The people are content"

"They do not know any better! We were once great people and now we live in ruins" Sam said sadly. "The kings of our past would weep if they saw how far we have fallen"

"Samantha please" Clockwork said as he rubbed his aching forehead. Sam then said, "You don't understand that these people can probably help us. If these outsiders can unlock the secrets of our past, perhaps we can save our future"

"What they have to teach us, we have already learn my daughter" Clockwork said sternly.

"But our way of life is dying" Sam retorted.

"Our way of life is preserved" Clockwork said. He then pulled Sam into a hug and said, "Sam when you take the throne you will understand"

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	12. Exploring Atlantis

Danny, Ember and Walker walked back down the stairs where the rest of them were waiting. Kwan then asked, "So how'd it go?"

"Well the king and his daughter don't exactly see eye to eye" Danny answered. "She seems to like us but the king…I don't know but I think he may be hiding something"

"Well if he's hiding something I want to know what it is" Walker said.

Ember smirked as she thought of something and said, "Someone needs to talk to that girl"

"I will go" Ghoul said eagerly. Tucker then caught on and said, "Someone with good people skills"

"I will do it" Ghoul stated. Kwan then said completely ignoring Ghoul, "Someone who won't scare her away"

"I will go" Ghoul repeated with determination. Lunch Lady then said, "Someone who can speak their language"

"For the good of the mission I will go" Ghoul stated one last time.

"Good man Fenton. Thanks for volunteering" Walker said with a grin causing Danny to look in shock and Ghoul to cry in despair.

"Good luck tiger" Valerie said with a wink.

A few minutes later Danny watched from behind a pillar as Sam walked out of the doorway of the palace and started walking his way. He then turned around and said, "Okay Danny don't take no for an answer. Look my name is Danny and I have some questions for you and I'm not leaving the city until they are answered"

With confidence he walked out from behind the pillar to face her but she was no longer there. Confused he didn't notice Sam jump down from a rock with a smirk behind him, suddenly she covered his mouth and whispered, "My name is Sam and I have some questions for you and you are not leaving the city until they are answered Danny"

Before he could say anything she dragged him off, she took him to a clearing behind a waterfall and they both stood on a broken statue as she said, "There are so many questions to ask about your world. You are a scholar right? Well of course by your skinny appearance, you are probably nothing else. What is your country of origin?"

"Okay how about this. Since we both have questions how about I ask one and then you ask one and then we'll go from there" Danny suggested.

"Very well. I'll start" Sam said. "How did you become human one second and then a ghost the next?"

"Okay well I'm half-ghost. There was an accident when I was a kid and my DNA got fused with ectoplasm so I'm half human, half ghost" Danny answered and he changed into his ghost form and then back into his human form.

"Amazing" Sam said in awe which caused Danny to blush.

"Thanks. Okay now it's my turn. So how did all of this end up down here?" Danny asked.

"It is said that the gods became jealous of Atlantis, they sent a great tidal wave and banished us here. All I can really remember was the sky going dark and people were shouting and running everywhere" She answered. She then looked down in sadness as she finished, "But then a bright light like a star was floating above the city, my father said it called my mother to it. I never saw her again"

Danny looked at her with sympathy and said, "I'm sorry. If it's any conciliation I know how you feel, I lost my father as well"

His eyes then widened in shock and he said in complete amazement, "Wait a minute! You remember it all because you were there? But that would make you about 88 hundred years old!"

"Yes" Sam said thinking it was completely normal.

"Well looking good" Danny said getting over his shock quickly. "So do you have a question for me?"

"Yes. How did you find your way here?" Sam asked.

Danny pulled out the journal and handed it to her while answering, "It wasn't easy. If it weren't for this book we never would've made it"

Sam looked at the pages of the book and then her eyes widened as she asked, "You can understand this? You can read this writing?"

"Yeah I can read Atlantean just like you guys" Danny answered. "I'm a linguist that's my job"

He then noticed that she was just looking at the page instead of reading the words and asked, "You can't read it can you?"

"No one can. Such knowledge has been lost to us since the time of the Mehbelmok" Sam answered.

"Oh the great flood" Danny translated. Sam then handed him the book and said, "Show me"

"Okay" Danny said. He then opened a random page and started reading the words in Atlantean and then Sam translated, "Follow the narrow passage for another leak and there you will find the fifth marker"

"Yeah that's right" Danny said.

"Come with me I want to show you something" Sam said and then started walking down a left path with Danny following behind her.

They stopped at something large being covered by a cloth, Sam removed it to reveal it was some sort of large stone vehicle in the shape of a fish. Danny said in amazement, "It's amazing. Is it some sort of vehicle?"

"Yes but no matter what I do it will not respond. I was wondering if you could take a look" Sam said.

"Okay let's see what we got here" Danny said as he looked it over. He saw the instructions written around a large circle and above was a small slot. He then read, "Place crystal into slot and gently place hand on the inscription pad"

"I already did that" Sam said. Danny then asked, "Okay did you turn the crystal one quarter turn back?"

"Yes" Sam answered. Danny then asked, "While your hand was on the inscription pad?"

"Yes…no" Sam admitted realising her mistake. Danny smirked and chuckled as he stood up and started, "Well there's your problem, don't worry it's an easy thing to miss and you deserve credit for getting this far…"

He stopped as soon as he saw Sam glaring at him with her arms crossed. He gave her a weak smile and just said, "Okay…let's give it a try"

Sam took off her crystal and placed her hand on the pad, she then placed her crystal in and turned it one quarter back, the vehicle whirled to life as Sam removed her crystal and they both jumped back as the thing lifted above the ground.

Sam then said something in Atlantean with amazement. Danny nodded and said, "You got that right"

"This is amazing! I wonder how fast this thing can go" Danny wondered as he placed his finger on the pad.

Suddenly the vehicle zoomed off and bounced off the walls at incredible speed, as it was about to hit them Danny quickly grabbed onto Sam and turned them both intangible just at the last second and the vehicle went straight through them and crashed into the wall.

Sam gave a Danny a look while he chuckled nervously and asked, "Who's hungry?"

A few minutes later Danny was in his ghost form lifting Sam of a statue as she instructed him to do and landed. He placed her down and then they both looked at the view around them, Danny smiled and was amazed by the sight of the city he didn't realise he was starting to cry.

Sam noticed the tear falling down his face and asked as she placed her hand on his shoulder in comfort, "What is wrong? Are you okay?"

Danny then noticed and wiped his tears away as he said, "Yeah I just have something in my eye. My father use to tell me stories about this place, I just wish he was standing here with me"

A few minutes later they were both looking around as the Atlantians both human and ghost fished did what they usually did in their everyday lives. Sam then said, "Tell me about your companions"

"Well there's Kwan he's the doctor, Tucker he blows stuff up, Lunch Lady she cooks for us…" Danny began to explain.

Valerie and Tucker were walking throughout the market. Valerie watched someone getting a tattoo on his arm and said in amazement, "Look at those tattoos"

"You know I've been thinking of getting a tattoo" Tucker said. He then said romantically at her, "It will say TF for too fine!"

Valerie cringed in disgust and said, "Oh gross! Are you hitting on me?"

Two kids laughed as they past Danny and Sam, him along with everyone else except Ember and Walker who said they were busy with something joined some of the villagers for dinner. Sam then said, "Okay so Valerie is the one who fixes your truck things, Tucker blows things up, Kwan is your doctor and the little digging animal ghost you call Ghoul…is he your pet?"

"Close enough" Danny said with a chuckle after swallowing some food.

Tucker sat with Kwan and Ghoul, he picked up some sort of cooked creature with lots of eyes and wondered whether or not to eat it. Kwan however ate it and said, "Don't forget to eat the head. That's where all the nutrients are"

Meanwhile back at the trucks, three of the soldiers walked over to one of them and pulled out a box. He placed the box on the ground and opened it up to reveal some guns and another one revealing ghost hunting weapons, they pulled them out and looked ready for action.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. The Writing On The Mural

Later that night, Sam had taken Danny to a place near the river with a lantern. Danny then said in amazement, "Sam this is amazing. I mean the most we had ever hoped to find down here was some crumbling buildings but instead we find a living thriving society"

Sam looked down in sadness as she said, "We are not thriving Danny. True our people live but our culture is dying, we are like a stone the ocean beats against and with each passing year a little more of us is worn away"

Danny looked at her with sympathy and said, "I wish there was something I could do"

"That is why I have brought you to this place. I need your help and if my father won't ask for it, then I will. There is a mural here under the water with writing all around the pictures, I need you to read it please" Sam pleaded.

Danny nodded and said, "I'll do it"

She smiled and then stepped into the water, Danny changed into his ghost form and then stepped into the water with her. She said, "I warn you it's a fair distance to where we are going, I'm assuming you can swim"

"Oh I swim pretty girl" Danny said. Both their eyes widened and they both blushed, Danny then stuttered as he corrected himself, "I mean I swim pretty well. Pretty good"

"Well we're wasting time" Danny said and then he dived under the water. He then came back up and said, "You better lead the way because I have no idea where we're meant to be going"

Sam chuckled and then took a deep breath and dived with Danny following pursuit, her crystal lit the way like a torch as they swam. Thanks to Danny being half ghost, he could swim longer under the water without the fear of drowning, they kept on swimming until they reached an old building and entered inside. They both then swam up where there was a small air pocket at the roof and their heads emerged above the water.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked after taking a deep breath. Danny nodded and said, "Yeah I'm good"

"Now follow me" Sam said as she took another deep breath and dived back under with Danny following her.

They both swam down to the mural and then Danny lit his hand with ecto energy to see the writing around the pictures. After reading some of it, they both went back to the air pocket. He then said in awe, "It's amazing! It's a complete history of Atlantis. It's just like how Plato described it but he was off by a few details"

"The light I saw. The star in the middle of the city, what does the writing say about that?" Sam pressed.

"I don't know yet but we're gonna find out" Danny said and then they both went back under and swam back to the mural.

Danny read the writing surrounding the picture of the star that Sam had described, he swam along the wall reading the writing. He then saw Sam's crystal and smiled as he realised something and gestured for Sam to submerge.

They swam back to the air pocket and then Danny said, "The Heart of Atlantis"

"What?" Sam asked in confusion.

"It's the Heart of Atlantis! That's what the Shepard's Journal was talking about, it wasn't a star it was some kind of crystal like these" Danny said as he held up Sam's crystal. "Don't you get it? The power source I have been looking for, the star that you remember floating in the city are the same thing"

"It cannot be" Sam said in amazement. Danny then finished, "It's what's keeping all these things, you, all of Atlantis alive!"

"Then where is it now?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. Something this important would've been in the journal but…unless…the missing page" Danny realised. "There was a page missing from the journal and I think it was that page that tells us where it is"

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Betrayal

Danny emerged from the water back to where he and Sam started before Sam and was instantly met by a grinning Walker sitting on the stone steps.

"Did you have a nice swim?" Walker asked.

In his hand was a gun and behind him some of the soldiers, Valerie, Tucker, Ember, Lunch Lady, Ghoul and Kwan with weapons in their hands as well looking very serious.

"Hey guys what's with all the guns and weapons?" Danny asked. None of them answered him so he tried again, "Guys?"

None of them answered once again, his eyes then widened in realisation as he got out of the water. He then glared at Walker as he said, "I'm such an idiot! This is just another treasure hunt for you! You're after the crystal"

"Oh you mean this?" Walker said as he pulled out the missing page from the journal. "Sorry about that, I would have told you sooner but it was on a need to know basis and now you know. I had to make sure you were one of us"

He then put his weapon away and held out his hand for Danny to shake as he said, "Welcome to the club son"

Danny lit up his hand and said, "I'm no mercenary"

Sam then emerged from the water but as soon as she did, one of the soldiers grabbed her by the hair and lifted her out of the water, causing her to yelp in pain. Danny was about to fire an ecto blast at the soldier that grabbed her but then a soldier pulled out some sort of small device with prongs and jabbed Danny with it.

Danny yelped and screamed in pain as he was electrocuted by the device and he suddenly felt his powers depleted and he fell to his knees and was forced to change back into his human form. He then glared up at the soldiers who had done it. He then turned his head and watched Sam grab the soldier by his head and throw him over her shoulder and straight into the water. As she ran up the steps, a soldier tried to grab her but she grabbed the front of his gun and kneed him the gut and then pinned him to the ground, she pulled out her knife and was about to attack when suddenly it was shot out of her hand.

She turned to see it Walker who had done it, two soldiers then grabbed her by the arms and pulled her off the soldier and then held her still. Walker then said as he put his gun away, "Mercenary? I prefer the term adventure capitalist. Besides you're the one who got us and led us right to the treasure chest"

"You don't know what you're tampering with Walker" Danny said as he stood up from the ground.

"What's to know? It's big, it's shiny and it's gonna make us all rich" Walker said ignoring Danny's statement.

"You think it some kind of diamond, I thought it was some kind of battery but we're both wrong" Danny said. "It's their life force. That crystal is the only thing that's keeping these people alive, if you take that away they'll die!"

"Well that certainly changes things" Walker said. He then turned to Ember and asked, "Ember what do you think?"

"Well after hearing that, I'd double the price. Heck I would even triple it" Ember answered smirking the entire time.

"Walker I am begging you don't do this" Danny pleaded. "You'll wipe out an entire living civilisation if you go through with this"

"Danny think of it this way; if you gave back every stolen artefact from a museum, you'd be left with an empty building. We're just providing a necessary service to the archaeological community" Walker said completely ignoring Danny's plea.

"Well I'm not interested! And I won't help you!" Danny snapped in anger and defiance.

"I gotta admit I'm disappointed" Walker said his grin dropping to a frown. "You're an idealist just like your father, do yourself a favour punk don't be like him. For once do the smart thing"

Danny however wasn't changing his mind and continued to glare at Walker in defiance. Walker sighed and rubbed his forehead as he said, "I hate it when negotiations go sour. I really do"

He then snapped his fingers and then one of the soldiers forced Sam to her knees and held her there by her arms while the other soldier held his gun right at her ready to shoot. Danny's gasped in shock and then Walker showed the page to Danny once more and said, "Let's try this again"

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. The Heart Of Atlantis

The door to the throne room exploded, the smoke cleared to reveal Tucker bouncing a stick of dynamite in his hand, Sam being held by Ember tightly in her grip, Kwan, Walker, Ghoul, Valerie and the soldiers with weapons in their hands and Danny looking down in defeat.

Skulker raised his guns at them ready to fight along with a ghost named Bertrand who transformed into a lion. Ember grabbed her gun and held it at Sam's back and demanded Clockwork, "Tell your guards to drop their weapons. Now!"

"Do as they say" Clockwork commanded his guards who then followed his orders and dropped their weapons.

All of them started ripping the throne room apart looking for the crystal but they couldn't find it. Walker growled impatiently and held Danny by his shirt collar and said as he shoved the book in his face, "You're not applying yourself son. There's gotta be something else"

"Well there isn't! It just says the Heart of Atlantis lies in the eyes of her king" Danny said with a glare.

Walker dropped Danny and walked up to Clockwork with two guards standing beside him as he said, "Well maybe our dear king can fill in the blanks. Where's the crystal chamber?"

"You will destroy yourselves" Clockwork said defiantly.

"Maybe I'm not being clear" Walker said as his grin turned into a frown.

He suddenly pulled out a needle with a red substance and stabbed it in Clockwork's arm before he could react, Clockwork groaned and fell to the ground in pain as his body began to glow red.

"Father!" Sam screamed and tried to run to him but Ember held her back. She then snapped at Walker in Atlantean.

Kwan shook his head and kneeled down to Clockwork checking him over and said, "Walker what did you do to him?"

"Oh just a bit blood blossom poisoning" Walker answered smugly as he put the needle away.

"This was not part of the plan" Kwan said with a disapproving tone.

"Plans change doc" Walker said and then he snapped his fingers ordering the guards to hold the weak Clockwork up.

Walker then pulled out a deadly looking blaster and held it at Clockwork as he said, "I'm going count to ten and you're gonna tell me where the crystal is"

"One, two…" Walker began. Kwan, Tucker and Valerie looked at him in shock and horror but didn't say anything. "Nine, te…."

He stopped counting as he looked behind Clockwork at the water and stepping stones, he then looked at the book and saw that the stones made the exact same circular symbol on the front cover. His eyes then widened as he realised that he had found the entrance to the crystal chamber.

"The Heart of Atlantis lies in the eyes of her king" Walker repeated as he stood up. Clockwork looked down in weakness and despair. "This is it. We're in!"

He shoved the book in Danny's hand and then dragged him in the water while Ember dragged Sam along by her arm. Danny then pleaded once more, "Walker you have to listen to me. You don't have the slightest idea what this power is capable of"

"True but I can think of a few countries who would pay anything to find out" Ember said.

Walker walked to the middle and saw the platform, he stood on top of it and then the platform began to lower down. He then grabbed Danny and forced him onto the platform while Ember dragged Sam onto it. The stone platform lowered all the way down into a dark chamber that was surrounded by water and the only source of light in the room was the giant glowing crystal that floated a hundred feet above them and large rocks that had faces carved on them floated slowly around them.

"Jackpot" Walker said with a grin.

Sam looked up in awe at the rock carvings and whispered, "The kings of our past"

She then kneeled down with her head down on the floor and started speaking in Atlantean prayers. They all watched her for a few moments and then Walker said, "Fenton tell her to wrap it up"

Danny glared and then kneeled down to Sam and touched her shoulder and said, "Sam"

She gasped and looked up at Danny and accepted his hand to help her stand up as he said, "I'm sorry Sam. This is all my fault"

She placed her hand on his shoulder and said, "It's okay Danny"

Walker looked at the crystal and then kicked a small stone in the water, suddenly the crystal glowed red and red beams of light started dancing around the room as if it was looking for something.

"Come on let's hurry up" Ember pressed. "I don't like this place"

"Alright Fenton what's the next?" Walker asked.

"Okay there's a giant crystal floating above our heads over water" Danny pointed out. "What do you propose I do?"

As Walker and Danny argued one of the beams of light stopped at Sam and the crystal stopped glowing red, her own crystal then floated up and glowed and she started to remember everything that happened back when she was a little girl.

"Mother" Sam whispered and then her eyes glowed blue and she started walking slowly towards the water as if she was in a trance.

"How do we move it?" Walker demanded.

"I don't know how to move it! I don't even know what's holding it up there!" Danny shouted and then all three of them noticed Sam walking past them.

Danny was about to go do something but Walker held him back and watched as Sam stopped just in front of the water.

"What's going on Fenton?" Walker pressed.

"All it says in the journal is that the crystal is alive somehow…I don't know how to explain it" Danny stammered. "It's…it's their power source"

"You better work a bit harder there punk" Walker warned about to pull his gun out.

"Hey here's an idea: Why don't you're translate and I'll wave the gun around?!" Danny said sarcastically.

"All will be well Danny Fenton. Do not be afraid" Sam said in Atlantean as she turned to face them.

Danny caught what she said and nodded in a way so Walker wouldn't notice. Walker then asked, "What did she say?"

"I don't know. I didn't catch it" Danny lied to cover his tracks.

Sam turned back around and started walking on the water towards the crystal, they watched in shock and amazement as she continued to walk to the crystal and then stopped and stood right underneath it. The rocks then opened up and all the beams of lights came into the middle and reflected off Sam's crystal, there was a bright flash of light and then Sam's head rolled back and her eyes shut like she was in a very deep sleep.

She was then lifted into the air and the rocks closed down around the crystal as she was floated inside, the rocks then began spinning around her and the crystal faster and faster and faster as the crystal shone brighter and brighter than before.

The rocks then slowed down and the crystal formed into the shape of Sam, the rocks stopped moving as she floated down to the water and stood upon it. Now standing before them was Sam as the crystal.

"Sam" Danny called out.

Her eyes then opened to reveal blue pupiless eyes and she began to walk towards them, the rocks fell into the water but none of the water splashed on her as if there was some kind of force field surrounding her.

As she walked on the land, Walker was about to grab her but Danny stopped him and said, "No don't touch her"

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. The Death Of A King

Ten minutes later they had Sam locked in a metal crate with a circular glass window showing only her face. Valerie stood on top of the crate and tightened the bolts, she then looked won at Danny who looked at them all in disappointment, Valerie turned her head and hopped off the top of the crate as they started loading it up onto the truck.

The soldiers kept Danny and the Atlantians surrounding them back, Danny glared at the soldiers as Ghoul pulled the crank on the truck and the crate was pulled on the back.

"So I guess this is how it ends huh? Fine. You win. You're wiping out an entire civilisation but hey, you'll be rich" Danny said. "Congratulations Valerie. I guess you'll be able to open that garage with your dad after all"

Valerie stopped and looked down in guilt, but didn't face Danny and just hopped into the driver's seat of the truck. Danny then said, "And Tucker you'll be able to open hundreds of labs to create hundreds of new technology"

Tucker sighed and wouldn't look at Danny either. The other members such as Ghoul, Lunch Lady and Tina looked down feeling guilt and regret as well.

"Cause that's what it's all about right? Money" Danny finished with disgust.

Walker continued to grin however and walked up to Danny as he said, "Lay off the soap operas Fenton. You've read Darwin, its natural selection and we're just helping it along"

"Walker we're ready" Ember said.

"Yeah alright give me a minute" Walker said. "Now I know I'm forgetting something. Let's see the cargo, the crystal, the crew…Oh yeah"

And without hesitation, he punched Danny right the jaw sending straight to the ground and the picture of him with his dad fell out of his bag. As he sat up, Walker stood on the picture and broke the frame's glass before he could pick it up.

"Look at this way punk, you were the one who discovered Atlantis and now you're part of the exhibit" Walker said with a cruel chuckle as Danny glared at him and wiped the blood off his mouth from the punch. "Oh and by the way, your powers won't reactivate for another two hours so not only your healing abilities won't help bring the pain down from that punch but you won't be able to follow us"

Valerie, Ghoul, Tucker, Tina and Lunch Lady looked at Danny sadly as he took the picture out of the frame and looked at it with sadness. Walker then ordered, "Let's move people"

Valerie made no move to start the truck, Ember then said, "That was an order not a suggestion. Let's move!"

Valerie shut the truck door but still made no movement to start it. She then sighed and opened the door and jumped out of the truck, they all watched as she walked over to Danny and helped him stand up as he rubbed his sore cheek, and she then glared at them all showing that she made her decision to stick with Danny. Tucker nodded and then walked over to them and stood by Danny's side.

Suddenly Ghoul and Lunch Lady came over and stood with them, showing they had made their decision to stick with Danny as well, Tina took one last puff of her cigarette and walked over to them as she said, "We're all gonna die"

They all crossed their arms at Walker who saw them and said, "You can't be serious"

"This is wrong and you know it Walker!" Valerie shouted. "Danny is right. Money is not worth wiping an entire culture off the face of the Earth"

"We're this close to our biggest pay day ever and you pick now of all times to grow a conscience?" Walker asked in disbelief.

"Hey we did a lot of things we're not proud of such as robbing graves, plundering tombs, double parking but this…this is just going way to far dude" Tucker said.

"If that's the way you want it fine! More for me" Walker said as he got into the truck Valerie was meant to be driving.

The trucks then drove off and as soon as they left the city over the bridge, the waterfalls stopped flowing and they all turned around to see everyone's crystals had dimmed down from the loss of their power source.

"We can't let them do this!" Danny shouted and was about to go after them but Tucker held him back and said "Wait a second"

As soon as Walker and the other truck got over the bridge, Walker pushed a button and set off the dynamite that we set under the bridge and it exploded in a fiery flame, everyone ducked as debris was thrown everywhere and Danny and Tucker looked up to see that there was no longer a bridge standing over the lava below.

"Okay now you can go" Tucker said.

Skulker from the palace came down and said to Danny, "Excuse me but your doctor told me to come and get you"

Danny followed Skulker back to the throne room and saw Kwan listening to Clockwork's core and looking down solemnly. Danny then asked, "How's he doing?"

Kwan shook his head as he pulled back his stethoscope, "Not good I'm afraid. The Blood Blossom poison has spread too quickly and my anti-venom isn't strong enough to stop it. There's nothing more I can do"

"What a nightmare! And I brought it here" Danny said looking down in guilt and regret.

"Hey don't go beating yourself up man" Kwan said. "Walker has been after that crystal since Iceland"

Danny then remembered when Sam had used her crystal to heal his wound from the crash and said as he held up Clockwork's crystal, "Wait Kwan we can use his crystal. They have some kind of healing energy and it might work to cure the poison"

"No" Clockwork said as he stopped Danny. "Where's my daughter? Where's Samantha?"

"Well she…she….It's hard to explain what happened" Danny said with a sigh.

"She has been chosen like her mother before her" Clockwork said weakly.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

"In times of danger, the crystal would chose a host from the royal family to protect itself and its people. It will except no other" Clockwork explained.

"So this crystal is alive?" Danny asked.

Clockwork nodded and answered, "In a way. The crystal thrives on the collected emotions on all who came before us, in return it provides power, longevity and protection for all of us. As it grew, it developed a consciousness of its own…."

Clockwork stopped for a moment as he started getting weaker from the poison before continuing, "In my arrogance, I sought to use the crystal as a weapon of war but its power proved to be too great to control, it overwhelmed us and led to our destruction"

"So that's why you hid it down beneath the city" Danny said in realisation. "To keep history from repeating itself"

"And to prevent Samantha from suffering the same fate as my beloved wife" Clockwork said.

"What do you mean? What's gonna happen to Sam?" Danny asked. Clockwork groaned and answered, "If she remains bonded to the crystal, she could be lost to it forever"

"The love of my daughter is all I have left in this world. My burden would have become hers when the time was right" He said. He then took off his crystal and held it out to Danny as he said, "But now it falls to you young halfa"

"Me?" Danny asked feeling unsure as he grabbed the crystal. Clockwork then grabbed his hand and said, "Return the crystal, save Atlantis….save my daughter"

Clockwork's hand then went limp and with one last groan, he died before them. Danny gasped but then closed his eyes in a moment's silence. Bertrand and Skulker kneeled before their now fully dead king and mourned silently, Clockwork's body then started fading and then in one last flash of light, it disappeared from the world forever.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. Battle For The Crystal

Kwan closed his medical bag and sighed sadly. He then turned to Danny and asked as he stood up, "So what's it gonna be?"

"Excuse me?" Danny asked in confusion.

"I followed you in and I'll follow you out" Kwan said. "It's your decision man"

"Oh my decision?!" Danny said in agitation as he stood up and faced Kwan. He was tired of people paying for his mistakes and decisions lately. "I-I think we have seen how effective my decisions have been lately. In case you're confused let's recap, I lead a band of plundering vandals to the greatest archaeological find in recorded history thus enabling the kidnap and murder of the royal family, not to mention personally delivering the most powerful force known to man in the hands of a mercenary spectral nutcase whose probably going to sell it to anyone who pays him a lot of money! Have I left anything out?!"

"Well…you did set the camp on fire and drop us down that big hole" Kwan added.

Danny groaned and said sarcastically, "Thank you! Thank you very much. That makes me feel a whole lot better"

He sat down on a broken rock and pulled out the Shepard's journal, he shook his head and threw it to the ground. Kwan could see and relate to how Danny was feeling, he picked up the journal and said, "You know in my experience, when you hit bottom the only place left to go is up"

"Who told you that?" Danny asked.

Kwan smiled and answered, "A man by the name of Jack Fenton"

Danny's eyes widened and he looked at the crystal the king gave him, his look then changed to a look of determination. He walked out of the throne room with Kwan where the others were waiting for them and started heading for the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Valerie asked.

"I'm going after Walker" Danny answered.

"Danny that's crazy" Valerie said. He then retorted as he walked down the steps, "I didn't say it was the smart thing, but it is the right thing"

Valerie sighed and said, "Come on guys. We better go make sure he doesn't hurt himself"

They followed him and found him climbing onto a large stone fish. Tucker then asked in confusion, "Dude, what are you doing?"

"Just follow my lead" Danny said and just like he showed Sam he placed the crystal in the slot and kept his hand on the pad as he turned it.

The pad then glowed and the fish began to float. Valerie climbed up and sat behind Danny as he began to explain, "It's simple. All you gotta do is…"

"Yeah, yeah we get man" Valerie cut him off and then placed her hand hard on the pad.

Before they could say anything they were flung backwards and the fish fell to the ground and shut down, the noise gained the attention of some of the Atlantians who walked over after to see what had happened.

"You have to be gentle with the pad" Danny finished.

"Hey Danny have you got something sporty like a tuna?" Tucker asked jokingly.

"How is this done?" Skulker asked.

"All you gotta do is use the crystals. Sam showed me" Danny said as he jumped off the stone fish. He then went to one that looked like a hammerhead shark and demonstrated to everyone as he explained, "Half turn right and then quarter turn back and make sure you keep your hand on the pad"

Skulker then walked up to Danny and said, "Me and my men will follow your orders"

Danny smiled in determination, all the human Atlantians soldiers followed Danny's lead and used their crystals to activate their vehicles along with Tucker, Kwan, Danny and Valerie. Ghoul and Lunch Lady stood with Skulker with the other ghosts.

"Time for Walker to dine on my fury!" Lunch Lady roared.

Danny flew in front in his vehicle and said, "Alright this is it. We're gonna rescue the princess, we're gonna save Atlantis or we're gonna die trying! Now let's do it!"

They all followed Danny to the volcano, the other Atlantians cheered for their heroes as they flew over them and prayed that they would be successful in their mission.

* * *

Inside the volcano, one of the soldiers let off a missile straight for the top of it, the missile exploded and rocks fell from the roof and hit the ground. A bright light shone down in the middle indicating that the way to the surface was open.

"I love it when I win" Walker said with a grin believing he has been victorious.

* * *

Danny and the others started flying down the volcano just as the soldiers unleashed the large balloon that would carry them out of the volcano.

"Okay here's the plan! We're gonna come in low and fast and take them by surprise" Danny said.

"Well I got news for you Danny, Walker is never surprised and he's got a lot of weapons such as guns and blasters" Valerie pointed out.

"Great! Well do you have any suggestions?" Danny asked a little frustrated.

"Yeah! Don't get shot!" Tucker called out.

* * *

The crate holding Sam was now attached to the balloon and was starting to float up, Walker then gasped at the sight of Danny and the others coming straight for them.

"We got company!" Walker shouted as he and Ember jumped inside the balloon and unattached the rope.

Skulker and the other ghosts started firing ectoblasts Walker's soldiers while the human Atlantians fired arrows at them. The soldiers ducked down and then started firing their guns at them, some of the soldiers grabbed out hover boards and started going after them in an aerial assault which one blast almost hit Danny.

"WOAH! Hey Val! You told me he only had weapons like blasters and guns!" Danny shouted.

"What I said was he's never surprised!" Valerie corrected.

One of the soldiers aimed their gun at Tucker who just barely dodged it, his hand accidently slammed down on the pad and then suddenly an electrical blast came out of his vehicles mouth and hit three of the trucks that the soldiers were firing shots from.

Tucker smiled and said, "Okay now things are getting good"

Danny flew beside him and said, "Tucker heads up! We can't let them get to the top of that shaft!"

All the ones in the stone vehicles started firing electrical blasts at the trucks and stopping the soldiers from firing their weapons. Danny started slowly feeling his powers returning, he then flew up beside Tucker, Kwan, Valerie and Skulker to tell them his new plan.

"Guys new plan! Tucker, you, me and Skulker are gonna be decoys" Danny explained. "Valerie, Kwan you two fly underneath that thing and cut her loose"

"We're on it!" Kwan said with a thumbs up.

Danny, Skulker and Tucker flew straight for the balloon and drew Ember's guitar blasts and Walker's blasts towards them while Valerie and Kwan flew underneath and stopped at the metal crate. Valerie stood on the end of her vehicle and started using Kwan's saw to cut the chains off the crate but it was taken time while Kwan stood up on the back of Ghoul's vehicle trying to hold the crate still.

"I thought you said this thing could cut through a femur in twenty eight seconds!" Valerie shouted in agitation.

"Less talk and more saw!" Kwan shot back.

As Walker kept firing his blasts at Danny, he was suddenly knocked back by Tucker who fired a blast at him with his own blaster. As he stood up he saw Valerie trying to cut the chain.

"Looks like somebody's working overtime" Walker said to Ember gesturing to Valerie.

Ember amped her guitar and fired a powerful blast straight at Valerie's vehicle and destroyed it. Valerie grabbed onto the crate and held on, Kwan grabbed her before she could fall and flew off, Danny saw what happened and then suddenly felt his powers fully return and changed into his ghost form.

"Okay Danny this is it. Any last words? Yeah I wish I had a better plan than this!" Danny shouted and then flew his vehicle straight for one of the balloons holding them up, he then jumped right out of the vehicle and allowed it to rip right through the material and the one balloon deflated as he held onto it.

The balloon started going down and Walker shouted, "We're losing altitude! Lighten the load!"

Ember threw off the very heavy barrels and said, "Well that's it unless someone wants to jump"

"Ladies first" Walker said and then suddenly zapped her with the same device that was used to short circuit Danny's powers and pushed her off.

Ember screamed as she almost fell but managed to quickly grabbed onto the bar and lift herself back onto the balloon and delivered a very had kick to Walker's face. She was really mad at him now.

"You said we were in this together!" She screamed as she kicked him in the face again. "You promised me a percentage!"

She was about to kick him again when he managed to grab her leg, he then pulled out another needle filled of Blood Blossom poison and stabbed her with it. She screamed as she felt the deadly poison in her body.

"Next time get it writing!" Walker yelled and then threw her off the balloon.

"WALKER!" She screamed as she fell to the ground. He then yelled to her, "Nothing personal!"

With Walker distracted, Danny flew down and pushed him right off the balloon. They both grabbed onto each other as Walker swung down on some rope and landed where the blades were near the bottom of the balloon on the platform.

Walker stood up and said, "Well I have to hand it to you punk, you're a bigger pain in the neck than I ever thought possible!"

Danny stood up and then fired a blast straight at him, but Walker deflected the blast with a shield and then grabbed Danny by his neck and punched him right in the face. Danny then pulled out the device that short circuited his powers that he grabbed from Walker when they tackled each other and zapped him.

Walker yelped as he was zapped by the device and threw Danny away causing him to break the bars and almost fall off the balloon but the metal bar got caught in between the blades and stopped them from moving as Danny held on.

"I consider myself an even tempered ghost. It takes a lot to get under my skin" Walker continued. "Well congratulations son! You just won yourself the solid gold cupie doll!"

Danny swung himself on the bar and grabbed into the chains that was holding the crate up hoping to cut them off.

Ember groaned in pain as the poison was destroying her from the inside, she slowly turned onto her back and pulled out her flare gun. She then aimed it at the balloon and said, "Nothing….personal"

She fired the flare and it hit the main engine of the balloon and it started to fall down again, Walker grabbed an axe and jumped down onto the metal crate and tried to strike Danny with the axe. Danny dodged left, he dodged right and held onto the end of the crate.

"Tired Mr Fenton?" Walker asked sarcastically.

He the swung the axe again, Danny dodged the swing and the blade hit the window and broke the glass on the crate. Danny then grabbed a piece of the glass that had been touched by the crystal and got an idea.

"I'm just getting warmed up!" Walker said in anger as he grabbed Danny by the throat and held him up.

Walker was about to swing the axe, Danny acted quickly and cut Walker's arm with the glass causing him to shout in pain and let him go. Danny flew up a safe distance away from Walker as he held his arm in pain, suddenly his arm started turning dark blue and hardened like a crystal and before he knew it, his entire body was transformed into hard crystal and the inside of him became an explosive compound.

The metal that was lodged in between the blades fell and the blades moved again, Danny looked down to see the now crystallised Walker and sighed in relief as he said, "Thank heaven"

Suddenly Walker moved and roared causing Danny to jump back in fright, he leaned down onto the chain and then took a deep breath and unleashed his most powerful attack, his Ghostly Wail. The force of the wail pushed Walker closer and closer towards the moving blades and with one final scream, Walker was crushed amongst the blades and he exploded in a thousand pieces.

The broken crystal pieces hit the chain and the metal crate fell to the ground with Danny tumbling behind as he jumped off the exploding balloon. Danny looked up and saw the balloon heading straight for them, he quickly pushed the crate out of the way and then he jumped just as the balloon hit the ground and….

BOOOOM!

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Atlantis Reborn

The Atlantians, Tucker, Kwan, Ghoul, Tina, Lunch Lady and Valerie landed their vehicles where Danny was and then suddenly they heard rumbling in the ground and cracks began to form. Ghoul's eyes widened in fear as he shouted, "The volcano! She awakes!"

"Well at least I had nothing to do with it" Tucker said positively earning strange looks from everyone.

"We better get out of here dearies" Lunch Lady said.

"No wait! We have to get her back or the whole city will die" Danny said as he grabbed the end of the chain and attached it to the crate.

"And if we don't get out of here, we'll die!" Valerie said as she grabbed the other end.

"It's the only way to reverse this! Just do it!" Danny yelled as steam started shooting out of the ground.

Valerie tied the chain around the end of the stone fish and then she jumped on with Tucker as Danny started floating in the air. They started heading off but the end of the chain snapped off the crate.

Danny grabbed the end of the chain and rewrapped it around the crate. He then shouted, "GOOO!"

Tucker then followed the others while dragging the crate, the lava exploded out of the ground and Danny did his best to avoid the sea of lava chasing after them, they exited the volcano and got back to the middle of the city square and Tucker carefully placed the crate in the middle as everyone else landed.

Danny landed and changed back into his human form as he ran over to the crate, Skulker then handed Danny a spear to open the crate. He then heard Ghoul shout, "THE WALL IS GOING TO EXPLODE! WE'LL BE DESTROYED!"

Danny pushed harder and harder and then finally the crate opened and released Sam, she pushed her arms out and then the entire city started glowing, the stone faces of the Kings of the Past glowed once again and started floating and broke through the ground and surrounded Sam.

They floated up into the sky and they all watched in shock and amazement as the rocks spun faster and faster that all could be seen was bright lights, beams of light then shot throughout the city as fiery rocks shot through the air.

The beams hit the head of giant stone statues that was buried in the water and they all rose up as the volcano was exploding more lava and fiery rocks. The statues all stood at the edge of the city in one giant circle and just as the entire volcano wall exploded, the statues clapped the hands and when they opened them, a large energy field started surrounding the entire city like a force field and protected them all from the oncoming lava.

Everyone watched as the lava sprayed all over the dome but none of it penetrated the shield, the lava then stopped flowing and solidified into hard rock by the power of the crystal. There was a few moments of silence but then suddenly a burst of light cracked through the rock, more beams of light then cracked through and all the hard rock started falling off the shield.

Some of the rocks broke the edges earth and water fell onto the remaining lava and created steam as the shield the fell. Danny looked around and then saw the same beam of light from the crystal shining down in the middle of the city square, he looked up and watched as a now normal Sam was floated down gently to the ground still in a sleep like trance.

Danny walked over to her and grabbed her gently as she touched the ground, the light then released her and she slowly woke up feeling as if she was sleeping this whole time. She then looked at Danny wearily and said quietly, "Danny"

He smiled at her and she returned a smile to him, she then felt something in her hand and opened it to reveal the bracelet she wore when she was a child, the one that her mother grabbed just as the same thing happened to her when Atlantis fell.

She now knew the truth about everything, her eyes tightened to hold back her tears as she then flung herself into Danny's arms and hugged him, and he wrapped his around her and hugged her back. Danny looked behind her and saw something and his eyes widened in amazement.

"Sam look" Danny said.

She let go of Danny and looked behind her, she smiled as she saw that the rest of the city was now above the water. Danny stood beside her along with Kwan, Tucker, Valerie, Ghoul, Lunch Lady and Tina stood and looked at the rest of the city in awe, Danny and Sam then linked their hands together. Thanks to them Atlantis had been reborn once again.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	19. Epilogue

The next day, the team stood near a giant floating stone Dolphin that some of the Atlantians were putting some treasure inside. Danny had decided to stay in Atlantis to be with Sam, the others were returning to the surface as heroes. He was now wearing the crystal the king had given him around his neck.

"Atlantis will honour your names forever" Sam said as she finished giving them all crystal necklaces. "I only wish there was more we could do for you"

"Ah thanks but I think we're covered" Tucker said as he gestured to the treasure they were given.

"They'll take you as far as the surface" Danny said.

"We're really gonna miss you dude and now I'm gonna open my own tech company and think of you guys every single day" Tucker said. "Just think of all the great technology I'm gonna create"

Lunch Lady suddenly gave Danny a bone crushing hug and said, "Goodbye dearie"

She then handed him a whole plate of cookies and said, "This is for you. I've been saving them the entire trip"

"Oh thanks Lunch Lady" Danny said with a smile.

Valerie then came up and playful punched him in the arm and said, "Take care of yourself Danny"

Ghoul the came up and was about to hug him, but Danny stopped him as he noticed he was surrounded by fly and patted his hair as he said, "Goodbye Ghoul"

"Are you sure you want to stay? There's a heroes' welcome back at the surface for the man who discovered Atlantis" Kwan asked.

"Nah I don't think the world needs another hero, besides there's an opening here for an expert in gibberish" Danny said.

Kwan and Danny then shook hands but then Kwan pulled him in and gave him a hug. Danny then asked, "Ah Kwan before you go can you just fix my neck again?"

"No problem" Kwan said and then twisted his neck left and right fixing it.

Danny smiled as he rubbed his neck and said, "Thanks"

He then pulled out something wrapped in paper and handed it to Kwan as he asked, "Oh and can you please give this to Jazz?"

Kwan smiled and nodded. Tina then asked, "Can we go home now?"

"Come on y'all! Let's get one last shot together in front of the fish" Kwan said.

They all stood in front of the fish after Tina handed Technus her camera and they all smiled as he took the picture of them.

A few days later, they had returned to Jazz's mansion and told her everything that happened. They then decided to keep the discovery of Atlantis a secret. They all sat in the living room of Jazz's home wearing fancy suits and dresses while Jazz looked at the pictures of their adventure and practicing what they were going to anyone who asked.

"Okay let's go over it again just so we got it straight" Jazz started. "You didn't find anything?"

"Nope just a lot of rocks and sea sponges" Tucker answered.

"What happened to Ember?" Jazz then asked.

"Missing" Lunch Lady answered. Jazz nodded and then asked, "And Walker?"

"Nervous breakdown, you could say he went all to pieces" Kwan said with slight humour. Lunch Lady then just said, "AKA Missing too"

"What about Danny?" Jazz then asked. Valerie then answered, "Went down with the submarine"

They suddenly heard a noise and turned to see that Ghoul had removed his nice clothes and started digging deep into one of Jazz's large pots filled with dirt. Valerie cringed in embarrassment and said, "Why did we bring him?"

Jazz sighed in sadness as she looked at the picture of Sam and Danny standing together and said, "I'm gonna miss my little brother. At least he's in a better place now"

"Oh I just remembered" Kwan said as he stood up. He handed Jazz the package Danny had given him and said, "It's from Danny"

She opened it to reveal a blue glowing crystal necklace and a note written on the picture of Danny with their father Jack Fenton as a kid. She smiled as she read the note.

 _Dear Jazz,_

 _I hope this piece of proof is enough for you. It sure convinced me!_

 _I'm gonna miss you so much._

 _Thanks from both of us,_

 _Your little brother Danny Fenton_

She smiled with pride for her brother and then placed the necklace around her neck feeling she will always have a piece of her brother always.

Meanwhile back in Atlantis, Danny was now wearing an Atlantean robe and he had now finished carving the face of Sam's father onto a large stone. Sam was now wearing a royal gown with her own crown on her head, she was now the queen of Atlantis.

She looked down in sadness for her father as she removed her crystal from her neck and then blew on it causing to glow brighter and then touched the stone. The stone then glowed and all the citizens watched as it started floating into the sky.

Danny changed into his ghost form and flew Sam up to the top of the palace and watched as it joined the other stones that floated around the crystal. Danny and Sam then looked at each other lovingly and slowly pulled each other in and kissed deeply and passionately.

Atlantis was once again thriving and a new era had begun.

 **THE END**

 **Thank you to everyone who had reviewed and followed this story.**


End file.
